<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Wolf's Den | Valentine by JustPonyboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331201">In The Wolf's Den | Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPonyboy/pseuds/JustPonyboy'>JustPonyboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPonyboy/pseuds/JustPonyboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the huge upset in their town, life went on and they all somehow ended up going to the same college. Hell, even the same frat. Ace has bloomed into a social seductive butterfly, Shawn has never been bolder and Endie is doing good in her recovery. But all that could change in the blink of an eye, especially for the only prey animal in their dorm...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154420</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Wolf's Den | Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><br/>Shawn used his forearm to shield his eyes from the early rays sun of, to him it felt nice to come home every now and then. He placed a boot on the pitchfork he planted in the soil. He dropped the straps of his old overalls and took off his shirt, it was sticky and uncomfortable now. He had forgotten how much yard work took out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit boy," An ageing grey bunny who seemed to still be in peak shape stepped out of the farmhouse with a chuckle, "I told you no have to do work while you visiting us. You especially do not need to get up at the crack of dawn. Your siblings can handle that. They could use the exercise and burn off that extra energy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elder rabbit chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad," The harlequin rabbit put a hand on his shoulder, "A buncha' kindergarteners are not gonna be able to finish this. Ah needed to be up anyway. Speed, Endie and ah are gonna go pick up Nightshade's mail for 'im. You 'member Nightshade, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How could I forget? You would not stop talking about him. Nightshade so cool. Nightshade sniffs out clues. Oh look, father, Nightshade cook dinner for us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay okay! I get it." Shawn smiled mild embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A black sports car rolled up the dirt road, it looked almost new. Endie stuck her head out of the sunroof with a toothy smile and a silent wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looking good country boy!" Speed shouted from the driver's side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks!" Shawn and his father said at the same time before looking at each other and laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rabbit put his shirt back on and made his way over to the car, he really wished he could stay longer but the weekends were the only time he could afford to visit. He waved goodbye to his father and hopped in the car. Endie smiled at the rabbit and Shawn laid across the back seats to stretch. He had not really grown much now that he thought about it, he stood maybe a foot taller than his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speed hit a U-turn and made her way down the road, "I always wanted to ask. Why do you have a southern accent?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pardon?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speed decided to rephrase that as she hit a left turn, "Your father's an Amami right? I always found it strange that you have such a strong southern accent, let alone being a Harlequin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mah mother is a Harlequin, and you think mah accent's strong? Whoo boy, ah'd have to translate for ya. Mah father initially didn't even speak much English when he and mah mother got together. But at least ah'm fluent in Japanese now, it was kind of a bitch to learn though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you learn something new every day. Alright, here we are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn and Endie hopped out of the car looking up at Nightshade's home, although vacant now, it was home to many good memories. Endie tapped his shoulder and pointed to the mailbox, he led up the stairs and opened the mailbox.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright Nights, let's see what embarrassing mail you got." He said with a chuckle as he picked up a bundle of mail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Endie looked over Shawn's shoulder as he leafed through them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"School newsletter, newspaper- Aw! Nightshade...Gross." He handed off a lewd male magazine to Endie and something fell out. A sheet of paper- no, a check. Shawn's jaw dropped as he picked it up, "Th-thirty grand? Damn his parents must be one a' them fancy types. Wine with... With every... Meal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile faded as he scooped up the paper and his eyes shot to something stamped in the top left corner, a cracked heart with a rose in the center. Shawn's smile dropped off his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no way..." Endie slowly put a hand on his shoulder, "There just ain't no way he's connected to those murderin', drug dealin' crime family bastards."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment he seemed calm, then he lashed out smashing the mailbox with one punch. Endie flinched away from him and backed up slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah can't believe Ah'm friends with this asshole, Ah- We trusted him! Ah introduced him to mah fuckin' family for fucks' sake! Near mah siblings."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up from the paper and Endie flinched at the smoldering hatred in his eyes, there was a hint of pain in his glare. She just figured he had just hurt his hand after smashing a metal mailbox and ushered him to the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got back in Speed looked confused, "What happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn threw the check into Speed's lap, "Ah don't know how we eva' trusted that <em>slimy</em> fuck."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was so much venom in his voice, it worried Speed. If she'd known him, he'd never spoke like that about anyone, especially Nightshade. That was when she spotted the insignia, unmistakable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shawn," Speed started to drive but slowly, "What the actual fuck... Why wouldn't he tell us about this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would he? Why would a wolf turn down money like that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blood money... Fuck... We- we can't let him know that we know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn grew irate, raising his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the <em>fuck</em> do you mean? This shit's damming enough, he has some explaining to do. We should march on into his room and- "</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speed slammed her hands on the steering wheel slamming the brakes, and that silenced him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-And what? And fucking<em> what</em>?! Shawn for <em>once </em>in your life shut the fuck up and think about what you're implying we do!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a shaky breath as Endie tried to comfort her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me get this straight. You want <em>us</em>, the three of us, to try to take this money and try to question Nights about this. Someone who is connected and may or may not have the means to fucking <em>erase </em>us. Or you want to bring this to the police or campus police, who might be paid off by that same family. If you want to do that you have a death wish. This stays between the three of us, we don't know who he has under their reign. Now, put that shit back wherever it was hidden. I want you to swear you won't get us iced- "</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But- "</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit Shawn, there's no better way! We have no way to do anything about this, this is bigger than us! Who's to say the rest of our friends aren't in it with Nightshade? We tell nobody but each other, that means you too Endie. We only talk about this in person and alone, no phones no public places. Don't even tell your parents. I am not putting my life and Endie's life on the line like that! I'm serious Shawn."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right then and there a pact was formed, their vow of silence as Endie hid the check back in the magazine. Shawn had his suspicions for a while, but this was concrete. Nightshade <em>always</em> had tons of money despite never working a day as far as they knew. His oddly cool demeanour throughout the Toro ordeal, the way nobody would challenge anything he said. Not even the local police. Too many odd coincidences that did not add up. That was all gonna end when he joined the ZPD. Shawn was going to topple the Valentine Empire by himself if he had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the drive back to campus was silent.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>